


Free

by fairyamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: I love this boy so much, I wrote this late?, Other, Sorry if anyone was mislead, no one dies, no????, wow i'm really out of this major character death??????, yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: He thought he was free





	

When he hit shore he wasn't sure what to do, everything seemed so real... But like he was in a dream.  
Null beside him he made it into a town, the rising sun behind him. A few fishermen waved to him as he passed.  
Everything felt so surreal. The sea breeze ruffled his short hair, tickling the back of his neck.  
The sun rose higher and higher in the sky the more he wandered around.  
He returned Null to its ball and ducked into a clothes store, asked how much he could get for his sweater and hoodie, walked out in his sleeping shirt and white jeans. He'd get a new outfit soon, soon as he found a place to stay.

 

A month had passed and he found himself on Akala Island. Null was stronger, was able to handle itself in most battles. His hair was longer now, shaggy and hanging in front of his eyes.  
He'd managed to get a new outfit, managed to find a place to stay. 

 

The first time he ran into Team Skull they were harassing a Zubat, throwing rocks at it and laughing.  
He beat them quickly and easily, taking the Zubat with him to get it healed. He'd tied his hair into a loose ponytail, used a few hair clips to keep his fringe from being in his eyes. Tried his best to cover his scar.

 

He was beyond stressed out when he noticed the new Aether lab that had been set up on route 8, worried and terrified that Mother had found him. The scars that dotted his arms from his time in SLA burned and itched, the long one above his eye felt like fire.  
He was glad for the rain, glad for the gloom as he rushed by, his hood pulled over his head.

 

He didn't like Guzma. The man was just so over the top. But he'd challenged Gladion to a battle and Null needed to get stronger.  
The level advantage was huge, was the only thought in Gladion's mind as he ordered attacks, pleaded for Guzma's attacks to miss, for Null to doge them.   
The battle was over before he knew it, Null having taken too much damage and Gladion calling the match off.   
Guzma only laughed. "You work for me now, welcome to Team Skull."  
"Like hell I do!" Gladion snapped, returning Null to it's ball after spraying it with a potion.  
"t's not up to you, you lost."

 

He was not safe in this place. The grunts all glared and watched as he walked by, trailing along behind Guzma.  
Plumeria was somewhat nice, offering to get him a packet of chips while he waited. He shook his head, he was fine.  
"Dude, you can't stop shaking, you should eat something."   
He was shaking? He hardly noticed the tremors that shook him anymore, only really paying attention when the shakes turned into jerks.   
"I'm fine." He snapped, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. His scars were burning, he wanted to leave. 

 

He hardly had any time for training Null anymore, Guzma had been trailing his grunts almost constantly, saying it was so he could protect them and make sure that their missions were completed. Gladion was sure that wasn't the case.


End file.
